


someone will notice me

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Adam goes to pride night at the local club





	someone will notice me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my grand plan from the lightning thief musical

Adam Parrish was not a night club kind of man. He preferred to spend Friday nights studying, working, or even catching up on sleep. 

He especially wasn’t one for pride night. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t proudly bi, he just wasn’t proudly out and bi. 

Regardless he wasn’t sure anyone could even see him in the club. Thick fog filled most of the basement, lit different colors by the spinning lights. Screens displayed the music videos of the songs that were currently booming from the speakers, the bass so strong he could feel it thudding against his breastbone. 

All around him bodies writhed together, mouths pressed against mouths and bare chests flashing in the light. 

He stood alone near some of the tables shoved against a wall, between two couples that were, for lack of better words, going at it. A pool of jealousy sat heavy in his stomach, but he told himself to ignore it. 

He picked up one of the discarded shots on the table and tossed it back without thinking. It mixed with the tequila he’d downed earlier, drowning out the jealousy. 

His face felt hot as he surveyed the crowd. His eyes caught on a guy who looked ridiculously out of place. His orange polo shirt and khaki shorts made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was conversing with a sharp looking boy with a shaved head and wicked tattoo. 

Adam considered him. His hair looked soft, and his face was elegant. 

Fuck it, Adam decided, working his way through the crowd towards him. He didn’t say anything, just brushed past the guy in a painfully casual way. 

“Woah,” the guy said, catching himself on the taller guy. 

His voice had a pleasant timbre, and he was clearly a little bit past tipsy. 

“Sorry,” Adam said, clipping his accept back as much as he could. 

The scarier man gave him a long piercing look, his had steadying his friends shoulder. 

“No problem,” the guy said, looking at Adam like he was seeing him for the first time. “Guess I’m a little unsteady.” He fixer Adam with a sideways grin. 

“Had too much to drink?” Adam asked him. 

“Probably,” the guy ran a hand through his hair, the gel in it causing it to stick straight up. “What’s your name?”

His friend rolled his eyes, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. “I’m getting a drink. Watch him.”

Adam nodded at him, watching him vanish into the crowd. “I’m Adam.”

“Gansey,” the guy said, holding a hand out to Adam.

Adam shook it, feeling mildly stupid. “Want to dance?”

Gansey looked around at the crowd, the pairs grinding and writing in the heat. “Like that?”

“However you want,” Adam shrugged.

Gansey grinned at him, taking his hands and swaying. Adam swayed with him, his grin infectious. They probably looked stupid in the middle of the crowd, but it was still fun. Adam wasn’t used to kicking back and talking to someone. 

The song changed to another more sultry one, and Adam found himself much closer to Gansey.   
His breath was hot on his neck as they danced, Gansey’s hands heavy on his waist. Adam wasn’t even sure when they’d gotten so close, but he wasn’t one to complain. He felt dazed from the atmosphere of the club, the only thing he could really focus on was 

Their lips inevitably found each other, and they became another of the couples in the crowd. 

Gansey’s lips were hot on Adam’s, the taste of vodka burning in his mouth. His hands were just as heated, moving under the edge of Adam’s shirt as they kissed. 

The music pounded in his ears as loud as his own heartbeat, caught up in the moment like everyone else. He felt like he was caught in the stars, grounded here with 

His back hit the wall without knowing when they’d gotten through the crowd, and Gansey was pressing him back against the only solid thing around them. 

He kissed him and kissed him, drunk on the feeling. 

This was nothing like him and this was everything he wanted. Just the music and the people and Gansey’s mouth on his. 

This was his moment and he was drowning in the realness of all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted this drunk sorry gays


End file.
